Un encuentro no tan inesperado
by Sammie Mei
Summary: No siempre las cosas son lo que parecen. A veces, lo que por un momento llegaste a creer como algo inesperado, llega a estar planeado al milímetro. No más que otra trampa en la que caer para encontrarse con una pesadilla...


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Pareja:** Angel!Rusia x Devil!España.  
**Advertencia: **Yaoi (chicoxchico) y aparecen escenas de sexo, si no gustas, no leas~  
**Pues nada, nueva historia producto de estos momentos de presión en el que buscas algo que pensar y, misteriosamente, tu cabeza hace dibujos extraños como los... yaoi.  
****Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Un encuentro no tan inesperado**

El demonio alzó la mirada, fijando sus ojos verdes sobre aquella… detestable criatura que le sonreía ampliamente, de una forma que le hacía estremecerse de arriba abajo. No podía evitarlo, una parte de él le obligaba a odiarlo, no solo a eso, sino también a desear matarle, pero otra parte le decía que no merecía la pena, era algo innecesario.

Parpadeó varias veces, intentando sacarse aquellas ideas de la cabeza, no podía pensar así, ¡él era uno de los grandes demonios, uno de los subordinados del grandioso Ludwig! Señor de las tropas infernales. Pero aquello no podía ser, no podía quitar los ojos de aquello. Porque aquello era lo más hermoso que jamás había podido vislumbrar, por mucho que dijeran que el mundo de las sombras todo era lujuria, jamás había tenido tantas ganas de atar a alguien a una cama y violarle durante noches y día completos.

Fue entonces cuando aquella criatura se giró hacia él, desplegando sus alas de blancas plumas y sonriéndole de forma infantil, con una cantarina risa que se le metió en lo más profundo de su alma corrupta. Pero lo peor llegó después, cuando aquel ángel se le acercó, pasando una mano por su rostro para delinear su faz.

Sintió un cosquilleo que le recorría aquella zona de su cuerpo, seguido de un escozor al estar en contacto con algo tan 'puro'. Sin esperarse en ningún momento que aquel tipo hiciera aquello a continuación.

Las uñas del ángel se clavaron sobre su rostro mientras su expresión se transformaba en una completamente sádica, digna del señor de los infiernos. Aquella criatura ya no parecía un ángel. Parecía sacada de una película de terror, de algo irreal que no merecía la pena ni nombrar, porque estaba ahí delante, jugando a desfigurar su rostro lentamente.

Y gritó. Porque necesitaba zafarse de aquellas manos que lo aprisionaban fuertemente y comenzaban a arrinconarlo contra la pared. Lentamente, sintió como los labios del ángel se ponían sobre los suyos, acariciando suavemente hasta que de pronto volvió a sentir un palpitante dolor y un suave líquido que se mezclaba entre las dos bocas. Sin poder aguantarse más, se separó del otro, respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿ ¡Pero qué clase de ángel eres! ? –se quejó, frunciendo bastante el ceño mientras se pasaba una mano para limpiarse la sangre que caía por su labio- ¡O, mejor dicho! ¿Qué haces disfrazado de ángel?

-Siento decepcionarte, querido –replicó el otro con un deje cantarín, sonriendo igualmente- Pero de verdad soy un ángel, así que no repitas que me disfracé, ni nada por el estilo –misteriosamente para el demonio, aquella criatura hizo un adorable puchero que causó su sonrojo- Por cierto, mi nombre es Iván Braginsky, grábatelo diablillo, porque es el nombre de tu nuevo amo y señor –dijo inocentemente, como si fuera algo que saliera de su boca todos y cada uno de los días en su miserable vida.

El otro bufó, pasándose una mano por el rostro nerviosamente mientras sus alas se plegaban y desplegaban de forma constante, acompañada de un incesante movimiento en su larga cola negra, acabada con forma de flecha que acabó señalando al ángel. Este tan solo alzó una ceja, sin comprender el gesto que hacía el demonio, aunque tampoco era algo que le fuera a quitar el sueño. A pasos agigantados y no muy seguros, el de alas oscuras se acercó a él, materializando una espada y apuntando con ella al otro.

-Veo más importante que grabes el nombre de aquel que te va a asesinar, angelito. Me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, ¿de acuerdo? –rió, recobrando la compostura durante no más de dos segundos, pues la mano de Iván se trasladó a su cola, agarrándola con fuerza y frotándola de arriba abajo, produciendo un suave gemido que se escapó de los labios del otro, que le miró alarmado- ¿ ¡Pero qué tocas! ? –masculló, entrecerrando los ojos e intentando liberar su cola sin tener que acercarse al ángel.

-Te estoy excitando –comentó, obviando aquella pregunta para mirar fijamente a la entrepierna del demonio, que se sonrojó fuertemente y tiró la espalda al suelo para poder llevarse sus manos y cubrir su zona semi erecta.

-¡No lo haces! –gritó, escondiendo los ojos entre aquella mata de pelo y exponiendo unos cuernos que salían de allí y se retorcían sobre su cabeza.

La risa del "ángel" inundó la sala, sonaba tan siniestra y malévola como si de un demonio se tratara… el otro no pudo más que estremecerse, sabía de sobras lo que venía a continuación… si es que aquel tipo pensaba tal y como lo hacían las criaturas de la raza a la que pertenecía. Sin embargo, nunca creyó que Iván fuera a… tocarle de aquella forma.

Las manos del rubio se desplazaron por el torneado torso del otro, arrancando la ropa sin miramientos mientras que el moreno veía como aquel ángel se relamía. De pronto, sintió algo húmedo sobre su cuello, no hacía falta mirar para comprobar que, en efecto, la lengua del rubio se paseaba por ahí, dejando un rastro de saliva hasta su pecho, donde pasó a usar los dientes, haciendo que el demonio se estremeciera continuamente.

Se sentía no solo raro, sino que también le estaba gustando y eso comenzaba a aterrarle, porque se suponía que los demonios no disfrutaban de esas cosas, ¿cierto? Bueno, ya no tenía importancia, al menos estaba claro que mal no se lo iba a pasar.

-Tú… -llamó, consiguiendo que el de ojos amatista le mirara fijamente- ¿por qu-…? –su frase se vio interrumpida cuando el ángel volvió a jalar de su cola, haciéndole tener unos pequeños espasmos- Hijo de perra –se quejó, cerrando los ojos y respirando de forma entrecortada.

Sintió como una mano del rubio se desplazaba a sus pantalones, acariciando su zona privada y desabrochando lenta y tortuosamente el cinturón. Tan solo pudo respirar tranquilo al ver su virilidad liberada, aunque esta fue rápidamente tomada por los labios del rubio, que dio una suave lamida a la punta que le hizo estremecer, rápidamente seguida de meter toda su longitud hasta la garganta, provocando pequeños espasmos de placer en el moreno, que pasó sus manos por el pelo del otro e intentó entrar más a dentro, cosa ya imposible. Pronto, el rubio comenzó a moverse a un ritmo acelerado, manteniendo completamente embalsado a Antonio que pronto sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse, pidiéndole a gritos que se corriera en la cara del ángel. Y, justo cuando lo iba a hacer, unos dedos lo impidieron dolorosamente, cerrando el paso en la base y apretando con fuerza, sin permitir que ni una gota se escapase de aquel lugar. Ahogó un grito de dolor, mirando fijamente a Iván, que ahora lo observaba con diversión mal contenida.

-Todavía no –susurró, apartando la mano de la cola y acercándolo a su entrada, metiendo el primer dígito en seco y provocando que el otro se retorciera ligeramente-. Estate quieto –ordenó, levantándose y arrastrando al demonio hasta otra habitación que tenía una cama, dejándolo completamente estupefacto.

-¿Por qué hay aquí un dormitorio? –masculló, pero su pregunta no fue respondida y pronto se vio sobre la cama, sin ropa, completamente expuesto al rubio que se le acercaba con unos ojos que parecían querer devorarlo todo.

No pudo evitarlo, por primera vez ante una de aquellas criaturas, sintió miedo. Miedo de verdad. Porque sabía que aquel ángel no era de esos que te los presentan como hermosos, amables y caritativos. No, aquel ángel era un auténtico demonio… aunque físicamente no lo parecía en absoluto.

Las manos del rubio recorrían su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrada, volviendo a meter el primer dígito dentro del demonio, que suspiró un poco, lo removió unos instantes para pronto desechar que fuera suficiente, metiendo el segundo y el tercero a la vez. Fue entonces cuando recibió una nueva queja por parte del moreno, que intentó liberarse, el único problema eran las manos del rubio, más fuertes que las suyas que lo aprisionaban contra la cama y le obligaban a quedarse quieto en la posición deseada por el ángel. Tras un rato en el que estuvo moviendo sus dedos constantemente, el rubio creyó que lo había 'agrandado' lo suficiente, quitándose los pantalones que llevaba y acomodando las piernas de Antonio sobre sus hombros.

-Espera, ¿qué hac-…? –de nuevo y sin hacer caso, Iván había entrado dentro de él de una rápida y dolorosa embestida, quedándose unos instantes quietos mientras el otro sentía palpitar su entrada, junto con el enorme miembro viril que se ajustaba a ella.

Sin esperar ni un instante más, el rubio comenzó a embestirle, preocupándole bien poco lo que le pudiera doler a Antonio, que se retorcía debajo suyo, respirando como podía e intentando disfrutar aquello, ya que estaba claro que no iba a poder librarse. Pronto, sintió como la mano del ángel se posicionaba sobre su miembro, rozando la punta con un dedo sin llegar a tocar, como si el juego ahora fuera provocarle. Gimiendo suavemente, el demonio se arqueó hacia arriba, exigiendo más contacto con las caderas de Iván. Y este, por supuesto, no se negó, acomodando a ambos de tal forma que hubiera más roce y poder llegar incluso más profundo que las estocadas anteriores.

La temperatura en la sala comenzó a subir, sus cuerpos chocaban sudorosos, sus manos volaban de un sitio a otro, generalmente las del rubio estaban sobre la cola del demonio o sobre su trasero, dando pequeñas palmadas como si fuera un animal de monta. Luego las del moreno se iban al pecho del otro, intentando alejarlo, a veces, por el contrario, era como si quisieran atraerlo más, rodeando su cuello con fuerza y juntando ambos rostros, sin llegar a besarse en ningún momento.

Por fin, ambos acabaron, Iván dentro del demonio que esbozó un gesto asqueado, y Antonio sobre el vientre de ambos, igualmente asqueado por haberlo disfrutado tanto. Ambos se levantaron y vistieron, el primero con una gran sonrisa, el segundo refunfuñando un poco. Cuando ya estuvieron perfectamente vestidos, el demonio se acercó a la puerta con intención de salir, sin embargo, la suave tos proveniente de la voz del ángel le hizo frenarse y girar, mirando directamente a aquella criatura de sonrisa infantil que le resultaba tan problemática.

-Espero verte aquí mañana –comentó alegremente, cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos mientras el moreno alzaba una ceja, completamente confuso.

-No veo por qué iba a volver –respondió, ladeando un poco la cabeza completamente tranquilo. Aunque se alertó al ver que en las manos que ahora enseñaba el rubio había unas cuantas fotografías de ellos mientras mantenían la relación carnal- ¿Pero qué es eso? –masculló, sintiendo como se le caía el alma a los pies.

-Mi garantía para que mañana vuelvas –respondió- El cuarto estaba lleno de cámaras de fotos y de vídeo, si no quieres que esto recorra el infierno, ya puedes volver todas las veces que te lo diga.

-¿Me tendrás como esclavo sexual?

-Puede –sin más, el ángel despareció, dejando solo a Antonio, que se derrumbó en el suelo.

Sin duda, Iván Braginsky no era un ángel, era el más auténtico demonio que había conocido.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el asunto.  
¡Nos leemos! **


End file.
